His life after the war
by shunraiki elfen
Summary: Naruto left the Elemental nations after killing his best friend. At Fiore he met a young girl that healed his soul. One shot about the relationship of Naruto and Erza. Naruto father-type, NaruKarin ErzaEdoJellal.


After the battle against Kaguya and their final clash afterwards, Naruto and Sasuke readied their best strikes. Charging at one another, the Chidori and the Rasengan approached their targets. But at the very last second, Sasuke lost his attack, his Chidori was useless. _'This technique, is only for the protection of those you hold the precious the most. Nothing more.'_ The words of Kakashi, his sensei, made him let the victory be taken by the blond. Naruto saw his friend's eyes, how they shined bright, and then his Rasengan destroyed Sasuke's insides. The body casted to the side, denting the wall, beaten, mangled.

Sakura fought for hours trying to fix the damage, Kakashi stood alongside Naruto and for the first time he was truly a sensei for him. Sasuke's last words were of no regret, he choose his path and his friends should not pay for his decisions.

The villages were partying, enjoying the peace. Choji founded a girl from Cloud and then they were never apart again. Temari managed to bend Shikamaru to her will, his reasons, "Is too troublesome to go against her". As happy as everybody was, one person wasn't celebrating, and one person wasn't happy.

Naruto looked at the Memorial Stone, next to him, clutching his arm like a lifeline, Sakura cried her heart and soul out. "Why Naruto? Why did he died?"

How do you explain that he died to cleanse his sins? "He lost the fight, he admitted that his soul was too far away from saving. I'm sorry Sakura, truly sorry."

With his brother's name printed in the black stone, he took a decision. Kurama told him about a new adventure. One where they were capable of starting from zero. No background, no hate, no one looking for him to use him or to kill him for the thing inside him.

Naruto carried Sakura home, she had cried herself to tiredness, he laid her over her bed, and she clutched to him. Her sleep was plagued with nightmares, each and every one scared away by Naruto's warmth, also a new jutsu where he inserted a bit of Kurama's essence in her psyche, whom was to fight every bit of nightmare that came to haunt her. After a week, she was free to sleep by herself, so he decided to move on, said his goodbyes to Sakura and Kakashi, on the way out of the village to Tsunade and Shizune. And then his path to Cloud started.

In Cloud he spent months training under the watchful eye of the A'B duo. They broke him so many times that Naruto lost count of the beatings when the number was in the low hundreds. Every day they will train him to use the fox's chakra in more efficient ways, then he will train in kenjutsu, and at the end of the day on his speed. By the end of his stay; or torture as everybody told him it was; we was as fast as his father, he developed the Hiraishin on his own. And his swordsmanship was par up with the best Cloud had to offer.

His second step was Mist. There he talked his way to be an apprentice of one of the new seven swordsmen of the mist, and in developing his elemental control over water. He learned that the Sage imprinted the ability to use all the different chakra natures. This time his training was really a training, or maybe his time in Cloud made the pace of the swordsman and the Mizukage to feel easier. Of course part of his deal was Mei's bed, where he never disappointed and showed that his chakra was really at Kage level. One day he asked Mei about a boat sturdy enough to hold Deep Ocean.

Three years after the war, Naruto set sail to a new continent. His crew, his shadow clones, his first stop Whirlpool. There he got a katana blade from the leader of the village, or his eco, or ghost, or whatever you wish to call an ethereal being. This blade was attuned to the Uzumaki, he could use his element chakra with almost no draw from him. He could fought for a week before he even noticed he was using chakra.

He sailed for two months before he saw an island, a big barrier of natural energy surrounded it, he rested there and began his training to release the Kyubi. After a year he was able to hold Kurama and force him to admit a draw. Also he met a small ghost with pointy ears, Mavis explained to him the doings of Fiore, and to contact Fairy Tail.

Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha Genin, 20 years old, chakra level Kage, Kenjutsu master, holder of the Nine Tail Fox. Arrived to a small hotel at the beach shore where years latter a beautiful resort would stand. He felt some small natural energy approaching the shore. Over a log, a small girl, maybe twelve, with red hair and lots of bruises and cuts hit shore.

Naruto rushed over to this little girl, and carried her to the small camp he built for himself where he began cleaning and dressing her wounds, his chakra was down and Kurama's may prove to be poisonous for the girl. After three days the little girl woke up to see a man with yellow hair, three whisker marks over his face each side, and a katana.

The girl spring to action, lunged herself over the katana and pulled. Her small hands burned with the contact but didn't dropped the sword. She made a horizontal swing at him which he parred with a small like knife, then a vertical swing, and another one. The man just smiled while parring her attacks. _'For a little squirt, she sure lands hard blows.'_

Inside his mind Kurama smiled too. Thinking on a tiny Kushina that hated been called Tomato. _'Shall we subdue her or scare her?'_

 _'_ _Don't be hasty Fur ball. This kid doesn't know friend from foe.'_ Naruto was in all true having a lot of fun, this kid hits were as hard as those he received from Omoi in Cloud. _'She is pissed and scared, and maybe livid. So we will leave the sword to suck her energy.'_

Of course he knew his sword would end up sucking all her Ethernano, or magic, as Mavis told him the name was. She soon began to swing slower and lose strength, dropping to her knees, she panted. But before Naruto could approach her to calm her, a sword appeared out of thin air, then he began to par a sword being held by nothing. _'Okay, this is brand new.'_

 _'_ _Told you Kit, let's just overpower her and be done with it.'_ The big red bloodthirst monster screamed inside his mindscape. But Naruto knew better than to just keep on scaring her. Her attacks became more focused and soon her hands hold the sword and his katana.

Naruto began to be pushed back from his standing, suddenly a cut appeared over his face. The girl began to hurt him, the pars cramped his arms and legs, and her hits sliced the air around him. _'That is not new but still is cool.'_

Soon a change of tactics appear, he threw a low kick over her to push her back and began throwing kunai at her. The girl blocked every single one but soon her target banished.

Her enemy banished with a faint pop, and then a hard kick connected over her back, she turned around but only to another pop like sound and a small gust of wind, and then a sweep over her feet dropping her to the sand. Her target was faster, obviously a better mage than those inside the tower, she needed everything Grampa Rob told her, but this man moved faster than she had time to think.

Her footing became tired and she lost her ground twice, but she kept pushing, until her sight became blur and her hearing became a distant eco. A sharp pain traveled her body from her neck to the top of her toes, and her eyes faded.

He finished their little play with a sharp hit to her neck, the kid ended up face first. Inside his mind the fox laughed his ass off after seeing Naruto pushed back by a mere brat. _'Tell me again why you let the kid hurt you?'_

Naruto smirked at this and let out a small chuckle. He bent over to pick the kid up and carried her back to their camp. Sheathed his sword and picked hers up. Walking back he split his mind in two to go talk face to face with the fox while he tended to the kids bruises over her face.

Inside his mindscape he saw Kurama laying over his stomach while playing with his tails and smirked at Naruto. "Listen Fur Ball, the kid was really scared, couldn't you tell? So I allowed it this time so we could talk later on. If you don't like it you know where to shove the complaint."

The fox showed him a tooth faced grin and laughed. "I know Kit, is just a little travel down memory lane, you know? The brat is strong and that 'magic' thing intrigues me. The little spar was to see that. Now go and tend her."

Naruto smiled while he used medic jutsu to clean the girl's face. He told every person he met of what an overgrow plush the fox was, and this proved it. Of course a lot of his care had to do with the kid looking like Kushina. The green glow faded after he was done with it.

Outside he stood in front of a small river washing his injuries and clothes, also he was burning the ugly pale grey rag the kid called 'dress'. Thing that had him thinking hard about the girl. Where does she came from? Aside the obvious thing that meant a slave, but from where, or whether her parents were alive or not. Because of his grunting he missed the small movement over his side. Because of his mussing he missed the glint of steel being kissed by the sun. Because of his thoughts he didn't saw the vertical swing coming down him. But because of his training he felt the hit, turned around and saw the naked girl in front of him, felt the reflect of the sun over his face and tasted the bloodlust.

Her eyes widened when he turned around and moved faster than anything she ever saw. Her sword smashed the riverbank jumping away from her hand, a cold thing pressed against her neck and a hand holding her head. But as fast as she lost her sword, she had it again in her hands, she was free to move and her target proceeded to carry on his task of washing clothes. Her mind was out of it, she tried to kill this man twice, and suddenly he gave her sword back and gave his back to her.

He dropped his black and orange jacket and kneeled turning around to see her, her eyes widened when he presented even more open. No movement, she felt like their standing there, looking at the other eyes felt like days passed by while they measured each other. After another blink he sat, and smiled at her. She drooped her sword and fall to her knees looking at that man that gave her the obvious idea of one of those men that were to take her back to the hell she barely escaped from.

But her enemy just smiled at her, he turned his face sideways looking at her like a puppy to its master. And began to undo his black shirt slowly, then gave her the hint to look at herself. She did, and covered her chest with her arms while sank deeper where she sat letting out a cute 'kya'.

Both Naruto and Kurama gave the same _'Cute'_ comment then blushed. Also the fox began to laugh at the scene, but he also could see that she was a brat that could never admit something cute. _'Just like your mom Kit, she will kick your ass if you mention anything cute.'_

Naruto gave her his shirt while smiling at her and scratching his neck. She gave him a hard look that he just shrugged off thinking that she looked extremely cute.

 _'_ _I give her a 9 out of 10 in the grown up detector. Kid's going to be a bombshell when those things develop'_ Said a deep voice inside his head. While he looked at her looking at him with hatred and distrust, he chastised the fox. _'So now you are turning into Ero-Sennin. You big furry pervert. But I agree.'_

Kurama laughed hard, his voice rumble over their mindscape giving Naruto a headache while telling him what a full of himself jerk he was by telling him not to do something and then doing it. _'Who is the pervert, Kit? You are hoping she was at least sixteen.'_

Naruto cough a bit trying to lose the blush and looked away momentarily. Nonetheless he extended his hand giving her the shirt. "Is going to be a cold night and until we can get you proper clothing this'll do."

She gave him another hard look but didn't move, his smile never left his face and his arm stood outwards towards her, so he did the next best thing he thought off. "I will not do anything, just put it on please. I'm getting tired and someone could think wrong about me. Also you can kill me later. Deal?"

She finally accepted his gesture with a blush and took the shirt. While she put it on, she mumble 'pervert' and forced him not to look. While he turned around and finished cleaning his jacket he let out a small laugh and a smirk. She saw his broad back full of scars, she also noticed the scar over his chest almost above his heart, and the cuts and bruises he sported all over his upper body. Almost unnoticed she trailed a long scar going from his shoulder blade to his hip. She jumped away and screamed 'kya' again because he jumped and giggled a bit.

At night she sat facing him, with a fire between them, she kept on pulling the shirt to get more cover from the chilly night. He was tending at some fish being fried. Also to some water while he crack open a small pot-like thing that she have never seen before. Suddenly he sat back up and look at her. "My name is Naruto, what's your name? Can't go around calling you girl forever, right?" The bright smile over his face melted every resistance she had.

"My name is Erza, Erza Sacrlet." She said with a small voice, her eyes widened when he placed his jacket over her shoulders and sat back in front of her, all in less than a blink of an eye. Also he told her what a pleasure was to meet her and return to continue preparing dinner. She got very curious about the small pot he carried around and approached him. "Excuse me but, what is that?"

He turned around to explain to her while inside his mind Kurama screamed at him. _'Don't you dare scare the kid with that unhealthy addiction of yours to that thing, are we clear?'_

But he knew better, and after years of every one bullying him about it he just explained to her that it was instant ramen. "Would you want some? I have a few left." He offered her with a smile to what she denied politely. After the dinner was ready and eaten both sat looking at the stars, he noticed her eyes were trained at the horizon and could tell she was distraught, and didn't needed words to tell the pain she was in. Also, he could tell more or less where she was looking at and that she wanted to go back to.

His skills changed while entering this new continent, he was in a sort of eternal Sage mode. Mavis told him that the Ethernano is a natural bound element that all beings use and have access. So given his training off the Sage art, his senses grew and multiplied, hence why he considered himself in an always turned on Sage mode.

He could feel the pain in the distance. Also he could feel the waves of sadness and despair coming from her. "I will not pry into your businesses but I will tell you that I will not leave you until you actually order me to." Also he extended his hand so she could see that he meant it. Pulling out a three pronged kunai, he showed it to her and gave it to her. "This will help me arrive to you everywhere you are, we may not be friends but this is a promise."

Erza was lost in his blue eyes and radiant smile, she took the kunai in her hands and only leaned forward to bask on his body heat, also she was very tired of holding it all in, so when she felt his arms circle her and shooing noises she broke. The waterfalls that came out from her eyes and the sadness that accompanied them cleaned her soul. He only rubbed her back and caressed her red hair while telling her that he was not going to abandon her.

After three hours of constant crying she collapsed and fall asleep over his chest where she finally steadied her breathing. He carried her to the makeshift bed he carried in one of his storing scrolls. He laid her over and cover her, placed a small kiss over her forehead and stepped out of the tent.

Over the night, standing guard where three Shadow Clones while the original stood atop a tree looking over the horizon, thinking about the little girl at his momentary care. Inside, the fox was bloodthirsty looking for something to crash and destroy. "Shall we go and see that place Kurama? I'm getting sick of feeling it." He asked his tenant. Both had a sort of enhanced senses attuned with his new Sage mode he called 'Eternal Sage'.

The fox was hasty, this place gave even him the creeps. "I don't know, I won't be happy if someone else dealt with my problems without me. On the other hand I would love to crush everything harming little Red. So I say fuck the consequences and let me stretch my legs a bit." After his response Naruto smirked and began bullying the fox telling him about his soft spot developed for little Erza.

The tower of heaven built to Zeref burned to the ground, people screamed and ran around while a bloodthirsty orange fur ball shot another Bijjuudama at it while stretching his legs.

The following morning founded Erza looking at Naruto cleaning his jacket again. His smile never left his face but she knew that something was aloof. That day both walked into a town a few hours walk. She bought a white blouse and matching skirt with blue leggings and brown shoes. He changed his black and orange jacket for a long white coat with red trimming and a pair of elbow high black gloves, changed his sandals for steel-toe boots and his pants for some blue cargo trousers.

Erza found there about the unhealthy addiction to ramen that his companion had, and Naruto discovered that the only way he could tease little Red was when she was having sweets. Both ate and talked, for an hour he gave her a kid's friendly version of everything that happened at the Elemental Nations. While she told him a lot about the tower and what had happened, about her lost friends and the nightmares that existed there.

Naruto looked up to see Kurama, the fox hold a thoughtful look. "Never felt this kind of despair, but to want and go back for some asshole that betrayed her?"

"Remember that I did the same for Sasuke." Countered Naruto, but the fox was right, they saw it, and teared it to the ground. Yes people died, but nothing matters about it because no one will hunt her to take her back.

A month passed after Erza was saved by Naruto, they fall into a nice routine. They rented a room thanks to all the strange and foreign things he carried with him. They would wake up and have breakfast, then they will tour the village a bit. After supper he would go and train while she kept on recovering from her ordeal.

She traveled the town for a while, thinking about how she could become stronger to rescue Jellal. Inside a store she saw a Heart Kreuz armor and immediately bought it. _'With this armor I will be stronger. I can save my friends with this strength.'_ Happily walking out of the store she never saw the Rune knight she crashed with.

"I'm sorry girl, are you okay?" He asked looking down to Erza while she looked up with puffy eyes from hitting her head over the knight's armor. The knight freaked out by seeing the young girl about to cry, and the blond guy walking over her at full speed.

When Naruto founded Erza coming out from an armory, he double timed his steps to reach her. Suddenly a knight in some weird armor crashed with her. The man just looked down at her and said something, Naruto lost the words being said because he hurried to reach for her, and he began to madden when she turned around and saw him with puffy eyes and a few tears coming out.

After an averted crisis of just a misunderstanding, Naruto kept on bowing and apologizing for hitting the knight. The knight on his part admitted that he wasn't paying attention. Erza admitted the same because she wanted to show him her new armor. The knight said his goodbyes stating that he was doing an official visit to the town. And the two companions walked away after wishing him good luck.

 _'_ _Do you think they are looking for us Kit?'_ Asked Kurama after they arrived to their hotel.

 _'_ _We used a lot of chakra and that last attack was really strong. They are bound to have felt it.'_ Answered Naruto. He wasn't happy to be a target but this was their own fault for acting hasty. The council did felt the surge of Kurama's power and were investigating, but they were nowhere near to finding out the truth.

That night Naruto decided that it was time enough to move on. He founded out about the guild Mavis told him and how to get to Magnolia City. A train ride and a few hours of walking had them arriving to the Fairy Tail Guild. Their induction to Fairy Tail was smooth, well at least for Erza. The master claimed that anyone that the old Rob directed to the guild was a strong mage. Inside Naruto's mind Kurama kept on saying that the Master was just another pervert to what the blond agreed wholeheartedly.

Naruto didn't had the same luck with the induction. He had to fight his way in, literally. Makarov took the chance of having Gildarts around, asking him to do a little test, while calling the older Strauss; Mirajane; also a striper kid named Gray Fullbuster, and a couple of definitely drunk buddies called Macao and Wakaba.

The fox laughed at Naruto's demise, stating that if he did his Sexy Jutsu he would be inside as well. _'Check it out Kit, talking about overkill.'_

Naruto smirked at his opponents and then let out a lazy yawn. While Mirajane and Gray began to get pissed at it, Macao and Wakaba where drinking with Gildarts. Makarov scream the fight start to what both kids lunged forward trying to attack.

Gray casted an Ice Lance while Mira tried to smash the blond with her tail. Both were sent to fly by a small gust of wind. _'Wind magic. That will be useful.'_ Though Makarov just to be impressed by the blond who then threw a massive fireball over Gray and a water dragon to Mira. While all the young members where gapping with awe at the display, the older members where nervous.

Gildarts lunged directly at Naruto while Macao shot a purple flame that mixed with Wakaba's smoke attack. A small dust curtain raised to block the view of the spectators. After a moment a figure was launched over the public forcing the master to use his giant magic to catch the man. While everyone looked at Gildarts body flying and the screams of Mira trying to hit Naruto, Erza looked at Naruto waiting for him not to be injured and Kana just jumped into the fight.

While her card magic was close to none, she tried to defend her father even though he didn't knew about her. Naruto received the small light spark and moved faster than even Erza had seen, jumping and grabbing Kana while he shielded her from the explosion caused by Gray and Macao. The very next second all combatants aside Gildarts were knocked down by a Naruto.

Erza's eyes popped out looking at all those different Narutos looking down at his enemies while the one she assumed was the original one approached her carrying a really scared Kana that clutched to his neck. He gently laid her over the ground in front of her and told her to look after her.

"I can see you are battle driven." He said while turning on the Sage mode, but also Erza noticed that he was mad. Makarov felt the same and began to charge his giant magic. "But to attack reckless and almost killing another of your guild mates. That is from idiotic assholes."

Another Naruto appeared in front of Gildarts and drove his fist deep inside his gut. With Gildarts bending over but dispelling the majority of the damage, and looked up at the blond while he said something to him. He then looked over at Kana and let go a small smile and a few tears.

Naruto and Kurama shared identical smirks. Well the Naruto clone with red eyes. They use his Shadow clones to allow Kurama to have a bit of free reign around. Still both smiled while Gildarts went to check on Kana and see if she was uninjured, red eyed Naruto turned around and whispered to the blue eyed Naruto. "To think that anyone would not see the likeness between them."

Naruto agreed and dispelled the clone much to Kurama's cursing. Makarov approached the blond and asked how was possible for him to be as strong as the older man. Naruto scratched the back of his head while tried to give half-cooked answers of being a hermit and a sage, not that any of them were lies. But Erza came by saying that it was thanks to him she was alive, and that if he was casted away she would follow.

Makarov had no better reason but to allow the blond to stay at Fairy Tail. Party sure followed where all the older members began to drink like no tomorrow. Over the counter at the bar Naruto helped himself some ramen and gave Erza some Strawberry cheesecake. "Here you go Red, enjoy."

Of course she hated the nickname, but the sweets where enough for her to forget about it. "I hate when you call me that." And then she added with a whisper. 'At least he doesn't rub my head and stir my hair up.' After that she felt a hand rubbing her head and moving her hair out of place. Growling she lunged over Naruto, whom simply stood up too fast causing Erza to collide with Mira, prompting the two to argue and began to fight, fight where Gray added himself. The other two Strauss siblings began fighting as well and soon every member was fighting one another, except for three men.

Makarov kept on assessing Naruto keeping a watchful eye at him. Three elemental magic types and the capacity of fighting hands-on with the Crash mage where hard to accept, added to the mix the copying capacity of creating solid projections, the blond was an enigma. Gildarts was serving Naruto a drink while he helped himself at the bar and helped looking after Erza's cake, but the muscular man was going along the same thinking pattern then the master.

While the two men thought about the blond and his mysterious skills, said blond was having a blast looking at the fight, avoiding incoming projectiles and encouraging some or another mage, at one point he had to step into the fray to stop Erza from murdering Mira.

Erza was sharing some divine justice when the white hair mage called her a slut and a liar, and that alone was a plain and simple offense, add insult to injury when she called her quite literal a whore for being around an older man and Erza is ready to murder. She launched forward ex-quiping her blade ready to use it over the she-devil, but when her strike was about to hit home a strong pair of arms grabbed her and hoisted her over the counter. She knew that Naruto was somehow pissed at her display, the past few days he made quite clear that he hated unnecessary violence. But inside Naruto's mind Kurama laughed his ass off by how cynical he was, after destroying the tower thingy he goes and tells Erza that over extended violence is wrong.

Mira saw the ugly man stopping Red from killing her and how she became flustered and began fumble her words of apologies at the blond. _'What a slut, having something with her ugly lover, but I can strike her down now.'_ She activated her Take-over magic and attacked Erza with an unfinished form of Satan Soul. The killing intent leaking from her was an amazing feeling, how the other will coward and hide. She almost screamed in delight when Erza's eyes opened, bigger as plates while she began to approach Naruto for some sort of cover. The man turned at her with bored eyes and shielded Erza from her.

The soul of the devil was pissed at this man that didn't show fear and despair at her very presence. Using her tail to attack she tried to kill both at the same time, but when the man stopped it with a dessert fork she widen her eyes. Using her legs she tried to smash him but again and again he stopped her with the cutlery. "How dare you, mortal. Kneel in front of the greatest demon of all." She screamed at him trying to subdue him with her killing intent.

Naruto just laughed while sitting Erza over the counter, patting her head and cleaning a bit of dust from her cheek. After closing and opening his eyes again, Erza saw his deep blue pools turn crimson red, with a black thin line, like an animal, his laughing became deeper and his voice rumbled the guildhall. Erza was scared, after a month she had never saw him like that.

"The greatest demon you say, don't make me laugh brat. Shut that trap you call mouth before a real demon do that for you." Naruto's voice was warped and strange, deeper and with a hint of malice. A shadow began forming behind him, a large fox like figure with nine tails.

Everyone gasped at the display, even Makarov felt uneasy. Naruto leaked a really strong killing intent so powerful that reverted Mirajane's partial transformation and turned her into a crying little girl. But Erza was even worst because she passed out from the demonic presence.

Naruto rushed at her and carried her away, sent a clone beforehand to get a hotel room while saying goodbye to the Master. "Sorry about that gramps, I see you tomorrow." And ran away as fast as he could to tend to Erza while the guild was picking itself up after the demonstration of raw power.

Erza was crying herself to sleep again, after three nights she couldn't lose the feeling Naruto leaked at the guild. Said blond was her pillow tonight but he wasn't moving, he was wide awake, Erza was aware of it, but he didn't said a thing, just rubbed her back and laid small kisses a top her head while mumbling apologizes for it.

The incident with Kurama's killing intent left forgotten a week ago, but for two, Makarov and Mirajene. While the girl was still scared of the blond man, Makarov was worried thinking what he could do to force the man to show his true strength. Thing that came by call of a triple S rank mission. Mission ordered to Gildarts to go with Naruto and slay a monster from the book of Zeref.

Said monster was supposed to be at par with the Dark mage himself so Makarov jumped at the trip and to the chance of seeing the blond in action.

After a tearful goodbye, Naruto boarded the train to go north. Also he had to promise Erza a lot of Strawberry Cheesecake and fencing lessons. The trip was uneventful and Naruto spent it asleep, while Makarov ordered Gildarts to let the blond do all the job. "Don't worry, if what I think is true, he will be more than enough."

Gildarts on the other hand was worried, this mage out of nowhere could not do anything against a hundred years request. But nonetheless let the master do its job.

The talk with the Mayor and with the people from the town the three men team headed to the plain where the monster was. Naruto began his fighting with his sword and a few of his Shadow clone signature moves. Then the monster caused a landslide that was to burry alive the town. He decided that it was enough. _'Get ready Kurama, you will stretch your legs once more'._

Inside, the fox was ready to beat this so called monster to an inch of his life and then show him that a new monster had come to town and he was better. _'Bring it on, let's show this freak the true monster.'_

Naruto took his hand to his stomach and suddenly an orange aura surrounded him making a fox like figure around him. His eyes turned into orange with black crosses and six black balls appeared floating in his back. Then he turned his hand down ways to spin something. This created a crater and a massive gust of wind while he screamed 'Kurama'. Behind him a shadow figure appeared that latter materialize in a massive fox with nine tails that lunged straight to the monster.

A ballet that would have had took at least a dozen S rank wizards took a monster five minutes, both mages were picking up their jaws from the ground while both Naruto and Kurama clapped their hands taking out dust. The blond approached them with a grin and told them mission accomplished. Then grabbed both men and used his version of the Hiraishin to appear in the town center where they cashed in and then jumped them all the way to Magnolia town to the guild hall.

Erza was enjoying a slice of cake while turning off Mira's rants and insults. The new kid Natsu wanted to fight her and Gray was parading himself only on his boxers. Cana was practicing her Card magic and the rest of the guild was either drinking or piss assed drunk. Suddenly a pop and a thud woke all of the guild turning to the center where the master and the strongest mage of the guild lied face down while a blond man and a red haired man. Naruto made his way towards Erza and took her hand. "Come with me, there is someone I want you to meet."

Outside Erza stood in front of a red-hair Naruto clone, this man had more pronounced whisker marks and red eyes like she had seen before in Naruto's eyes, also he had fangs and long claw-like nails. Spiker red hair and nine tails coming from behind him. The man just eyed her while moving his head and tails at the command of the wind.

They walked deep into the forest, passed in front of the elder medic and former mage whom only screamed at them about how much she hated humans. After an hour of walking they arrived to a small clearing where Erza saw kunai marks on the trees and one and other shuriken littering the forest.

"Erza please stand back." Said Naruto while the clone stood in the middle of the clearing. Eyes open, Erza waited for something dangerous, the aura the clone showed her was overwhelming, but her new best friend's hand hold her in place and she saw the clone disintegrating in a smoke cloud while something red grew far above the tree line.

Naruto carried her while jumping from tree branch to tree branch, eyes hard while he mumbled something about 'stupid foxes'. When he stood at the top he looked at the big red towering monster. "Kurama, I remember telling you to stay half way, not go far above the tree line."

The gigant fox sat over his hind legs while scratched the back of his neck in a very Naruto fashion. A big grin over his muzzle, he approached the little girl and gave her a big sniff. Then a lick with his massive tongue. Causing Erza to scream 'kya' and jumped from Naruto's arms summoning her sword and trying to attack the monster, but she wasn't a shinobi, she didn't knew how to walk over trees, and definitely didn't knew how to fall from more than twenty feet in the air. Her fall was hard and it was obvious it was going to hurt but something warm enveloped her and when she opened her eyes she saw a really small fox cradling her while he reduced his form to merely six feet tall.

The fox sat gingerly looking at her while Naruto chastised him for his stupidity at what the fox answered back to whom he looked like showing of and then thinking when things went south. A child's laughter interrupted their head-butting while Erza was rolling over the grass holding her stomach while she laughed at the duo.

After a moment Naruto introduced Kurama telling her everything about him, kid's friendly of course. Then they returned to the guild while she was over the fox riding him like if he was a horse. Back at the guild everyone knew already that Naruto used some sort of Living magic to summon the giant monster, so evidently when Erza came riding a smaller version of the same monster everyone panicked.

The first one to jumped and try an attack was Gildarts whom immediately was pummeled to the ground by Naruto, afterwards Natsu and Gray combined forces with terrible results, the Dragon Roar was neutralized by the Ice Lance prompting a fight between the two pre-teens. Mira and her brothers try to attack with a bit better of results. But their combined magic was neutralized by Naruto's Rasengan. The elders where about to attack when the master interrupted it with his Giant magic.

Makarov saw the red fox came into the guild hall with Erza over him and Naruto was laughing at something while Erza looked flustered. Then Gildarts attack and how Naruto reduced him to a rookie with a simple punch. How Natsu and Gray tried to attack but ended up fighting between them and the Straus siblings managing to make Naruto show another technique. But what everyone failed to see was how the fox placed Erza on the ground and shielded her while Naruto fought.

Using his Giant magic he grew to tower over everyone, stopping the fight and the possible injury to one of them. For he had seen Living Magic and knew that the monster summoned by it was bloodthirst but this monster, who was at list a quarter of his full growth, was protecting Erza like one of his kits. His booming voice sounded and made the guild hall rumble. "That is enough, all of you bozos where about to injure Erza and Naruto and if you see pass your big heads you will see how it is not hurting her. On the contrary it is shielding her."

"It is a he." Said Naturo while he scooped Erza and saw she was unharmed.

At the inquisitive eyes of the giant master Naruto elaborated. "His name is Kurama, and while yes he is an energy being form after chakra, he will not harm anyone I see a friend. We are joined together, a sort of symbiotic relationship but the fox is just an over-grown plush."

His words where accentuated when Erza petted his ear and he began rolling over the floor purring. After a long interrogation from the strongest and eldest of the guild, Makarov took Naruto to his office where the blond told his story, uncensored this time. The master had a hard time accepting a man trained to be a killer whom had actually killed countless people, and someone that ended the life of his best friend. But if what he had told him was true, the best place for him was Fairy Tail. So he took the decision of accepting him and appointing him ready to be an S class, after the next trial, of course.

This caused a party, because why not. While they drink and party, Erza never left Kurama's side much to his displeasure and Naruto's amusement, who kept on telling him what a softy he was, until Erza pummeled him to the ground for bullying her new best friend. Natsu tried to fight the blond in vain, ending upside down indenting the ceiling of the guild. Gildarts was drinking his heart content while eyeing Cana to see his daughter but deciding to wait until she told him.

The only one that wasn't happy was Mira, she needed that power so she approached Kurama. "Red, we started with the wrong foot, I'm sorry." She said while lowering her head. Erza believed her of course, she wanted more friends, but both Naruto and Kurama knew the voice she used, one of deceit and trickery. So Kurama decided to put an end to the charade.

"If you want my power for your own gain I will not stop you, but let me tell you." He stood up and approached the little kid while he grew a couple more feet. Putting his snout right in front of her face, he continued. "Naruto took years, years to get to use my power, three years of training for him not to die and be able to summon me. And let's not even start with his mother and ancestor who took even longer. And if that wasn't enough, the thing inside you is shit scared of the power it is feeling from me. So, go on, touch me and take my powers, let us see you die from its toxicity, I personally give you five minutes."

His smirked face burned itself over her memory, the retreating figure return to sit at Erza's feet while she offered him a sweet that Naruto had brought her, sweet he rejected claiming it was bad for him. Mira saw Naruto eyeing her and with a huf she turned around and left. Giuldarts laughed hard while patting him, by patting him it meant liquefying his organs, and told him that she felt outclassed at what Naruto laughed and told him that she needed the same years of training he had to fit and not be left behind. Besides if the mission where like the last one where he purposely showed of a lot, he was going to be away for a while from time to time.

Erza had procured them a small apartment to live, they headed there but now she was walking alongside a four feet tall Kurama, petting him. Naruto eyed the surroundings, the shinobi inside of him making him know every creak and crevasse to find in the town. Also sensing Mira approaching to once more try and steal the fox's power. Both where getting pissed at this little girl that was obviously controlled by that inside of her. Naruto approached her, a clone, and told her to desist, that that train of thought was what casted him away from everyone, how that had had him almost killed more times that he cared to remember. At the end of a heated argument Mira desisted but continued harassing the both every day.

"Rest well Erza, for tomorrow I'll teach you how to use that thootpick of yours." Said Naruto after seeing her to bed, Kurama sleeping with her to look after her and because she had grown extremely attached to the Kyuby no Kitsune. Over their link Kurama teased him not to turn her into a pervert, like Konohamaru before, at what Naruto just flipped him the finger and turned to his bedroom to sleep thinking about his sensei/godfather. "Ero-senin, I have another student. Please help me turn her into a fine woman and a respected person like you did with me." Looking at the stars he saw three pairs of eyes looking down, he knew his parents and godfather where looking after him and approved of his life choices. Laughing he tuned to turn off the lamp while thinking. _'You know Fur ball, Sakura will flip when she founds about this place and that I am training some else.'_

Over the other side of the link while Kurama uses his tails to play with an almost asleep Erza answered him. _'This is the best for both Kit, and that banshee will only stop you and hold you back. Go to sleep I feel this kid will have us awake at the break of dawn to train.'_

Naruto slept, readying himself to the training the next day. And like that years passed. Months later he was made s rank but never left for more than a couple of months until Erza made the S rank exam, drawing the short straw and facing him in an awesome combat that everyone talked about. He returned twice to the Elemental nations, the second time with a seventeen years old Erza. And the first thing that happened was Sakura hitting him for preventing a young lady followed by apologies for her rudeness.

She met the rookie eleven and basked on all the stories about his sensei and best friend, laughing and crying when she founded out about the hatred. Ready to give a lot of divine justice to the town's people she was stopped by the fox. Erza met Kakashi and proceeded to hit him, hard for not paying attention to Naruto. She also met Tsunade, the only remaining Sanin grew fast on her heart and even began calling her Granny much to her displeasure and Naruto's amusement.

The day before going back to Fiore she founded Naruto at the memorial stone, whit Sakura again holding his arm while both cried for their fallen brother. Kurama stood behind them and pulled her forward with his tails, she clutched his other arm and he told her whom they were seeing. He introduced her to both Sasuke and Jiraya, telling her about them at what she bowed her head and thank them for creating the best man in the world for her to meet. At this Sakura exploded in more tears and hugged the younger woman while thanking her for not judging Sasuke.

Their goodbyes were tearful while Rock Lee screamed about besting his rival and Gay sensei claiming that his eternal rival Kakashi had bested him once more. The youngsters didn't knew much but knew the man their parents were saying goodbyes was important. Kakashi offered him the hat but Naruto refused 'Lord Hokage, Kami bless your soul with more paperwork.' The only one that just said goodbye was Shikamaru, he wasn't for emotional drama. "So this new world is better to you?" He asked Naruto a couple of days before to what the blond only grinned at him at nodded.

The over other dimension called The Tower of Heaven incident never happened. When Erza was fifteen Sho and Miliana arrived to Fairy Tail. And both were one of the more cunning teams ever formed. Wally founded his brother but this meant he was a member of Oracion Six. And Simon was rescued by a small blue haired mage that took him to Cait Shelter. Jellal was as death as death can be, so Mystogan never covered his face but explained to them that he belonged to Edolas. Erza still had her crush and dated a few time with this Edo Jellal much to Naruto's fatherly jealousy contoled by the head aches the fox would give him showing him what they were doing in private.

Their small apartment became a mansion when Naruto bought the rest of the building so Erza had enough storage space for her armors and library. He founded out she was a pervert like Levy, also giving him the owners of the Icha Icha fan club in Fiore. He also published the Tales of the Gutsy Ninja, and made his sequel the Tales of the Maelstrom. Gray and Natsu kept on fighting and challenging him. Mira kept on trying to absorb Kurama at what he made a bet, if she was able to best Naruto he would accept. Of course Naruto whipped the floor with her gothic ass, quite literal. One day while they partied, Naruto acted to be drunk and began making moves at Cana to what Gildarts screamed 'stay away from my daughter'. Naruto laughed, Cana cried buried at her father's chest and Gildarts didn't knew if thanking Naruto or killing him, of course party soon followed, and everyone went home drunk.

While Gray and the new member Juvia cleaned the hall, Erza cuddled with Kurama. Naruto observed both of them while he chatted with the master about the incoming trials. "Nice, I wanted to visit Master Mavis but had a lot to do, I hope she is not mad." Master Makarov eyed Naruto while he remembered his time in Tenrou Island. Both felt something was too happened, so Naruto, showing he was a natural tactician, sent a frog to Konoha asking Shikamaru and Rock Lee to travel to Fiore.

Shikamaru agreed and went with Temari and Shikadai, while Rock Lee relegated the favor Karin. She of course was eager to assist her clan's mate but when the four shinobi arrived to Fairy Tail, founded themselves with a tragedy. The strongest mages were lost and they were losing fame and prestige, factors that were recovered months after the shinobi arrived. Shikamaru, much to his complaining and bitching, became Macao's assistant that allowed them to return to the top spot in months. Temari was the new Queen of Fairies, title she would later return to Evergreen. And Karin and Shikadai worked with Romeo, Bisca and Alzac to form the strongest team ever.

When the Tenrou Island mages returned they founded a weird red hair jumping over Naruto and squishing the life out of him. Also a couple of black hair guys bored to death while a blonde berated them. Karin screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt Naruto's massive energy. While eyeing them all she saw how towering his powers were. He was hands down the strongest. Fact confirmed later when they told the rest of the guild how he and Kurama damaged the dragon Acnologia, breaking his snout and destroying the membrane of one of his wings.

The Grand magic games where a piece of cake, the send Temari's team supported by Natsu to have a close quarters fighter in a painfully obvious long range team. The games were aced and Fiore remembered why Fairy Tail was the best, when with only one of their strongest they destroyed the contest.

The war against Tartarus was fast and short, and the final attack of Acnologia was short, both conflicts Erza said to Naruto to go wild, thing he did, Master Ivan of Raven Tail never knew what destroyed his guild and Tartarus was reduced to ashes. Naruto killed again, and this time he felt no remorse. Acnologia lasted twenty minutes against Naruto and Kurama in their last fusion, while Zeref toyed with rest of the mages in the battle field. To later on be absolutely outclassed by a realy tired Naruto. Later the Dragons fought Kurama alone and saw the tales of the Taled Beasts where real, Ignel spat at the ground and ordered Natsu to be better than the blond at what he readily agreed.

Naruto returned home after one more hundred years mission that took him three months just for the traveling time and because he founded a Ramen stand as good as Ichiraku's. Obviously Kurama bullied him non-stop. After opening the front door and dropping his satchel, he made his way to the kitchen were his eyes were burnt by what he saw. Over the kitchen counter Erza sat without a blouse or bra, while Edo Jellal had one of his hand cupping her breast and had his mouth tracing her jawline. Her legs were around his waist and her skirt was high enough to see she was naked under it, meaning he had his disgusting and perverted thing inside of her, also the moaning and her screams of more and his name were other clue.

Erza was happy that day, she was resting over Jellal, listening to music while he played with her hair, at one point she went for a glass of water. This turned into a heated kissing contest that ended with her top part of her body naked, her panties flew over the fridge while he undid his pants. She was eager to feel him inside her and she did, but all the bliss of having the man she loved making love to her was interrupted by a scream of agony and the clearest killing intent ever.

Jellal was at cloud nine, never regretting again abandoning his home world to his newly mind cleared father. He was with the woman he grew to love and he was making love to her. But the felling of dread and the promise of pain was lingering over his back. He turned around and released Erza's breast and bottom while exiting her womanhood, his eyes grew as platters when he saw two Naruto with orange crossed eyes and a fox-like shroud around him, forming a big ass Rasengan.

"You better run brat, and pray a portal to home opens or I will shove this inside your ass so deep you won't feel anything ever again." Smirked Naruto while his Rasengan grew more. Kurama Naruto did the same and lunged at Jellal. He of course reacted like every other man defending his honor and his loved one, screaming like a little girl and running for his life while covering his dick and pulling his pants up. Both Naruto lunged after him while Erza screamed murdered at him for hurting her fiancé.

An hour later when Naruto lunged a beat down Jellal over their living room turned to Erza, and with a raised eyebrow demanded an explanation. "Care to repeat what you said."

Erza hugged Jellal while blushing and just extended her left hand to show the big red stone over a golden band. They also had the good sportsmanship to blush at what the man founded them doing. She had called him father before but right now she wanted to die.

Naruto kneeled in front of the couple and hugged them both, afterwards raised Jellal from his throat and warned him. "The next tears over her eyes I see are when you answer 'I do' or so help me god and the Sage of the Six paths because there will be nothing to burry. Clear?"

Jellal said yes and then Naruto gave them his blessing. Party soon followed when all the members of the guild appeared and celebrated the engagement. Over a corner Naruto talked with Kurama, the fox was pissed and wanted to rip him to shreds, but the blond knew better, both were worried but had to let her fly free. Gildarts laughing told him to man up to what the blond warned him that when it was Cana's turn he better did the same. Karin also approached him and told him that Sakura had had a daughter, from the remains of Sasuke they cloned him and little Sarada had been born. Naruto felt happy, his family over the Elemental Nations where at peace and the Biju roamed free. Over Fiore his new family was partying thanks to the news of two of their members becoming closer. And he founded that Karin was as crazy as him, her Uzumaki blood no doubt, they began to recreate the clan and she was two months pregnant. Karin chastised him about his reaction considering they were caught doing it over the bar counter at the guild and that was even more embarrassing but no one said a thing. Naruto approached the couple with Karin on tow and congratulated both, he hugged Erza and told her to be happy while eyeing Jellal who gulped loudly knowing he was death if something happened.

After their party Erza hugged Kurama who was mad for not telling him. Naruto laughed while pushing the fox's buttons but all went to bed happy and relaxed. Erza slept hugging Kurama like she used to when she was young and the fox of course never said the much he loved being held by her. Naruto and Karin kissed goodnight while he remembered all the good things that came after the war.


End file.
